


Easy

by rebecca (blueraccoon)



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-24
Updated: 2003-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraccoon/pseuds/rebecca
Summary: Simon needs to relax.





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Easy

## Easy

Note on Chinese: All translations I have were with the help of an online dictionary. Any errors are mine. 

Ta ma de: Fuck  
Mei li: Beautiful  
Dan: Please  
Shi de: Yes  
Ai ya: My God  
Ji du: Jesus 

" _Ta ma de_!" Simon threw the datapad across the room, breathing heavily. Not looking to see where it landed, he dropped his head, hands clenched on the edge of the sink. 

"I'm starting to wonder if it's me," Mal said conversationally. Simon jerked, turning to look at him. Mal strolled into the infirmary, holding out the datapad. "You and your sister both have this thing with throwin' objects at me." 

"I--I didn't realize you were there. Sorry." 

"There a problem?" Mal asked, still holding out the datapad. Simon flushed and took it, dropping it on the counter. 

"Nothing new," he said bitterly. "I _thought_ I was making progress, but--" He shrugged. 

Mal leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. "She's not doing so good, I take it?" 

Simon shook his head. "I _think_ she should sleep through til morning, at least. But I don't know what state she'll be in when she wakes up." 

"You should sleep some," Mal told him. "Or you'll be no good to your sister." 

"I know." Simon sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I just can't." He looked down at the sink again, seeing the path a random drop of water had taken on its way to the drain, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Mal's hand on his shoulder. "Sorry," he muttered. 

Mal shrugged. "C'mon, Doc. Get some sleep." 

Simon noted absently that Mal hadn't removed his hand. "I will." 

"I meant tonight, Doc." Mal dropped his hand, leaving Simon oddly aware of the place it had been. 

"I will. Honest." Simon pinched the bridge of his nose again. "I'm just a bit edgy." 

"I noticed." 

Simon turned around, looking at the captain. "What are you doing up, anyway?" 

Mal shrugged again. "Never did sleep much. Always seemed like a waste of time." 

"And yet you're telling me to go sleep?" Simon pointed out. 

"You're half-dead on your feet, Doc. I don't need my crew falling over when we've got a job to do." Mal grinned briefly. "Not that we got one, at the moment. But I still don't need you falling over." 

"I survived on less sleep than this in med school and still managed to graduate top three percent of my class, you know." 

"And you wonder why I don't trust medics much." 

"You don't trust _anyone_ much." Simon smiled a little. "Do you?" It wasn't--quite--a question. 

For a brief moment, he caught a glimpse of something on Mal's face, but it was gone before he could identify it. "No," Mal said shortly. "I don't reckon I do." 

"I--I'm sorry." Simon wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, but it seemed appropriate. 

"Nothing you said." Mal stepped away from the counter. "You gonna be okay?" 

"Well, I think that depends on how you define 'okay'." Simon laughed, aware that there was a slightly wild note in it. "My sister keeps singing about blue hands when she's not reading minds, or--whatever it is she does when she's not screaming, I'm spending half my time coming up with criminal plots so I can try to fix her and the other half trying to figure out what I'm doing _wrong_ so I can fix _that_ , and--" 

Anything else he would have said was abruptly cut off by the warm pressure of Mal's mouth on his. 

"Not to look like a complete idiot," Simon said when Mal released him, "but--what the _hell_ was that?" 

Mal grinned. "C'mon, Doc. You made it all the way through med school and don't know what a kiss is?" 

"No, of course I--why did you do it?" Simon asked in confusion. 

"It was either that or slap you, and I don't much care for hitting crew," Mal said matter-of factly. "Now, way I see it, you've got two options. Either you choose to pretend like that never happened, in which case I head off to my bunk and you to yours. Or, you come back to my bunk with me and we see about relaxing you some." 

Simon stared at him for a moment, unable to think of anything to say that wouldn't accuse his captain of being a lunatic. "Do you do this for all crew members who can't sleep?" he asked at last. 

It was the wrong thing to say; Mal's eyes turned flinty and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm in a generous mood right now," he said softly, "so I'm going to pretend like you never said that." 

"Sorry." Simon looked up at the ceiling. "What happens in the morning?" 

"We get up and go to work. I think we're making planetfall by afternoon, ship's time." 

Not quite the answer Simon had been looking for, but enough of one. He was going to regret this later, he knew he would. But he was tired and edgy and--oh, fuck it. "Is your bed big enough for two?" 

"Last I checked, it was." 

Simon smiled--just a little, just enough to know it was there. "Mine isn't." 

As Mal closed the hatch to his quarters, Simon took the chance to look around--unsurprisingly, Mal kept his quarters plain and neat as a pin. Simon didn't get a chance to see much more before Mal's hands came to rest on his shoulders, his body warm against Simon's back. 

"You done this before, Doc?" Mal said softly in his ear. 

Simon shook his head. "Not with a man, no," he clarified. 

"Ain't much different from being with a woman--aside from the obvious." Mal licked his earlobe, making Simon shiver. "Relax, Doc." 

"Ah--right." Mal's hands were tugging at his shirt, sliding under it and up his sides. Warm--Mal was so warm, even in the perpetually cool air of _Serenity_. His hands were callused, which wasn't a surprise, but Simon was a little startled by how gentle Mal was being with him. A random part of his brain wondered if this was how Mal treated female lovers; he killed that thought abruptly. It wasn't his business. 

The gentleness undid him more than anything else Mal could have done; he closed his eyes, feeling himself begin to melt, leaning back against the captain. "That's it," Mal murmured, one knee sliding between Simon's legs to help support him. "I got you." One of his hands slid down Simon's stomach, resting flat over his cock; Simon inhaled sharply, feeling himself become achingly erect almost instantly. It had been so damned long since he'd had anyone touch him like this. 

"Clothes need to come off," Mal said, breath warm against Simon's neck. 

Simon nodded. He moved to step away from Mal, but Mal's arm tightened around his waist. "Going somewhere?" he asked. 

"I was going to get rid of my clothes--is that a problem?" 

"Well, I was kinda hoping you'd let me do that." Mal brushed a kiss behind his ear and Simon shivered. 

"Oh." For the life of him, Simon couldn't think of anything else to say, especially when Mal got his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. 

"Easy, Doc," Mal murmured, warm hands sliding over his skin. "We can take this as slow as you want." 

Slow wasn't what he wanted. Slow and gentle, the way Mal was touching him, made him _feel_ \--made him wonder if there was more to this than just a one-night stand. Slow made him shiver in the cool air. "That's--you don't need to," he said, his head falling back when Mal kissed his throat. 

He felt Mal's smile against his skin. "But I want to." 

Mal's hands were sure and deft as they undid the fastenings on his pants, dipping inside to push them down over his hips and down his legs. Simon stepped out of them and toed off his socks, leaving him wearing a flimsy pair of underwear and nothing else. 

"These gotta go too," Mal said, fingers tugging at the waistband of Simon's shorts. 

"I know." Simon stepped away from Mal, turning around to face him. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband, shrugging them off and tossing them over with the rest of his clothes. 

"Now that is pretty," Mal said, looking at him with frank admiration. "You make quite a fine picture, Doc." He skimmed one hand down Simon's cheek, curling around the back of his neck to draw him in for a kiss. Teeth grazed Simon's lower lip, tugging on it for a moment before Mal turned his attention to the rest of Simon's mouth. 

Mal kissed the way he worked--intent, focused, like nothing else in the world mattered. Simon felt dizzy from it; he grabbed for Mal's shoulders, trying to steady himself. 

"Easy, Doc," Mal said again, one arm holding him, his other hand cupping Simon's face. "I got you." He kissed the corner of Simon's mouth, moving down the side of his neck. "I got you," he repeated softly. 

Simon felt himself melting, leaning into Mal, trusting the captain to hold him up. Mal's arm tightened briefly before he guided Simon to the bed, pressing him back down on the covers. 

"Wait--" Simon pushed off Mal's hands, sitting up. "Take off your clothes," he said quietly. "I want to see you." 

Mal smiled a little. "All right." He brushed one last kiss over Simon's lips and stood, undressing easily. Simon watched him, watched Mal's hands as they undid fastenings and pulled at fabric until he stood in front of Simon completely naked. 

Simon swallowed. He'd seen naked men before; hell, he'd seen naked hard men before. It didn't seem to matter. Mal was--" _Mei li_ ," he said under his breath. 

"Lie back, Doc." Mal rested one hand flat on Simon's chest. 

"Are you going to let me do _anything_?" he asked a little breathlessly, arching into Mal's mouth on his collarbone and his hands on Simon's ribs. 

"Maybe." Mal swirled his tongue around one of Simon's nipples before moving further down his chest. 

"Mal-- _dan_ , Mal--" Simon inhaled sharply, arching into Mal's mouth on his stomach. 

"I like the way you say my name," Mal murmured, spreading Simon's legs. "Say it again." 

"Mal..." 

"Yeah. Like that." 

Simon looked down, feeling his cock twitch at the sight. Mal's hands on his hips, the lean curve of his back--Simon watched his head move, felt the warmth of Mal's tongue tracing the crease between thigh and hip, and only barely kept himself from begging. 

"You want this?" Mal murmured, his hands sliding under Simon's body, cupping his ass. "You want my mouth?" 

" _Shi de_ ," Simon whispered, unable to stop himself from shuddering. "Please, Mal--" 

Mal kissed the head of his cock before taking it in his mouth, his tongue running along the underside. Simon groaned helplessly, feeling Mal's lips and tongue working him, drinking him in. He wasn't going to last--not with the way Mal was sucking him, not after so many years of not being touched. He felt something wet slide down his cheek and told himself it was sweat, knowing it wasn't. 

One callused finger traced the crease of his ass, sliding between his cheeks to circle the opening there. "Mal--" Simon choked, his voice thick. He was close, he could feel it--Mal's finger slid into him and it was too much; he came, cock pulsing in Mal's mouth. 

After a moment, Mal raised his head; his mouth was swollen and wet, and even as Simon watched, he licked his lips, looking satisfied. 

For the moment, Simon mentally amended, realizing that Mal's finger was still inside him. He caught Mal's eyes and nodded, once, spreading his legs in answer to a question Mal hadn't yet asked. 

"You sure 'bout that?" Mal asked, his free hand flat on Simon's stomach. 

He nodded again. 

Mal slipped his finger out of Simon, leaving him feeling oddly empty. "On your hands and knees'd probably be best," he said, reaching down for something. 

"Probably." Simon didn't move. "But it's not what I want." 

"What do you want, then?" Mal asked, crawling up to lie stretched out over Simon, bracing himself on his hands. 

Simon reached up, his fingers ghosting over Mal's cheek and down his throat, across to his shoulder and down his arm. "I want to see you," he said simply. 

Mal's eyes darkened; he sat back, kneeling between Simon's legs. "Like this, then," he said, shifting Simon so his feet were flat on the bed. "Tell me if I hurt you." 

"I will." But for the life of him, Simon couldn't bring himself to believe that Mal _would_ , even accidentally. 

One finger slid into him, warm and slick with whatever Mal was using. Simon gasped, closing his eyes at the feel of it. 

"Uh uh." Mal twisted his finger, sending sparks up Simon's spine. "You wanted to see me, Doc--keep your eyes open." 

He didn't have the breath to speak; opening his eyes took too much of an effort. 

"Good," Mal said, almost--purring? Was he actually _purring_? Simon would have made some comment about it, but Mal had two fingers in him and it wasn't worth it to do anything but lie there and let Mal open him up, stretching him carefully. 

Two fingers became three, and then he felt something blunt and warm pressing against his hole as Mal's hands pushed his legs up and back, spreading him open. 

" _Ai ya_!" he choked out, hands fisting in the blanket. He felt vulnerable like he never had before, his body tensing involuntarily. 

"Easy," Mal said thickly. "Easy, Doc--I'm not gonna hurt you, but you gotta relax for me." 

Simon met his eyes, seeing need and concern warring on Mal's face. It was enough; he took a deep breath, willing himself to relax, letting his muscles go loose. 

"There--" Mal swallowed, sliding into him easily. "That's it." 

"Oh--" He felt about ready to fly apart, trembling and unable to control it. "Mal--" 

"So gorram tight," Mal muttered. 

"Please--" Simon didn't know what he was begging for, only that there was something he needed, something missing-- 

Mal began moving, slow and easy, and Simon nearly cried out from it. His whole world narrowed to the hot, hard cock inside him, the way his legs felt, hooked over Mal's shoulders, the way Mal looked so intent, his eyes dark with need. He was moaning; he could hear it, and he couldn't stop it or even bring himself to care. "More," he whispered, head flung back. "More, please--" 

His body rocked with Mal's thrusts, the slap of skin on skin a counterpoint to his choked noises and Mal's hiss of breath every time he moved. He was hard again, but he ignored it, not wanting this to end, wanting Mal to keep fucking him until he couldn't remember anything else. 

"Touch yourself," Mal ground out, the muscles in his back flexing as he moved. "Wanna see you come for me, Doc--" 

Helpless to disobey, he reached one hand down between their bodies, taking his cock in one hand. It jumped in his hand like a live wire, still a little slick from Mal's mouth. As his fingers closed around the base of his cock, Mal shifted and brushed against something inside him (prostate, the doctor-part of his brain whispered) and he cried out, a jolt of pure pleasure shooting through him. 

"Come for me," Mal demanded, hitting that spot inside him again. 

He didn't want to; he wanted to draw this out, staying on the edge of pleasure as long as he could. But Mal had found an angle that had him hitting Simon's prostate with every thrust; between that and his own fingers around his cock, it was a losing battle. He cried out again, seed spilling over his fingers and puddling on his stomach. 

When his vision cleared, he looked up, seeing Mal's face tight with strain, his hair darkened with sweat. "Mal..." he whispered, unsure if the other man even heard him. 

Mal shuddered; it was obvious to Simon that he wasn't going to last much longer. He thrust once, twice more, before burying himself as deep as he could go in Simon's body and coming, muscles trembling with exertion. " _Ji du_ ," Mal breathed, holding himself still. "Relax for me, Doc--I don't want to hurt you." 

Simon exhaled deeply and Mal slipped out of him, lowering his legs to the bed. Simon noticed dimly that they were shaking--odd, he hadn't felt that before. 

"Feel better?" Mal asked, stretching out next to him. He propped himself up on an elbow, his free hand idly tracing patterns on Simon's chest. 

"I hope you're not expecting me to move any time soon," Simon warned him. "Because I think I melted." 

Mal grinned and kissed him briefly. "Just enough to get under the covers is all. Too gorram cold to sleep on top of 'em." 

Simon blinked, startled at Mal's easy assumption that he was spending the night. "Won't that cause a problem in the morning?" he asked hesitantly. 

"Shouldn't. If you're that worried, I'll wake you up in time to get back to your own bunk before anyone else starts wandering around." Mal brushed the hair off Simon's forehead with gentle fingers. "Give me a little credit, Doc--I'm not generally in the habit of throwing out my partners once the fun's over." He tugged at the blankets, and Simon managed to crawl under them, Mal warm against his back. "Go to sleep, Doc. I'll wake you in the morning." He hit the light switch, sending the room into darkness. 

"Mal--was this--" Simon stopped, fumbling for words. 

"Go to sleep, Simon." Mal pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, wrapping one arm around him. 

He fell asleep with a faint smile on his face. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to 


End file.
